Striking Rainbows
by WhytheLongFace
Summary: Sonic stopped eggman once again, and has saved the possible demise of the whole world. On this trip, he met a captive girl, who may open up secrets... Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Welcome to my new fanfiction. This is my first one ever, so please tell me if there is any flaw.**

* * *

Sonic and tails were once again fighting Eggman in his base. Inside this metalic and cold base, Eggman used this place for some of his most deadly things, such as harboring Project Shadow, the E-100 series and trying to imprison a God. This time, Sonic and Tails had to stop Eggman from destroying half the moon, and so far, it could have been better, well, for a stealth mission. Sonic had set off 3 alarms, and had caught the attention of half of Eggman's security system. Tails couldn't hack into the system, because there wasn't time, and worst of all, Eggman still had 6 of the 7 Emeralds required. Shadow was preserving the last. The positive side was that Sonic and Tails were right outside the comand central, but Eggman was there.  
"Okay Tails, on 3, we rush him. Does that sound good?" Sonic whispered, looking at the small crack through the passageway.  
"I don't see any other options." Tails replied, doing the same.  
"Okay."  
Sonic then started counting, while Tails prepared his energy gun.  
"3..."  
Everything around them fell silent.  
"2..."  
Tails cocked his hand cannon.  
"1..."  
Sonic tightened his grip.  
"GO!"  
Sonic and Tails barged into the comand central relentlessly. There wasn't much that could be done, exept confront Eggman  
"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted, ready for a fight. In response, Eggman quickly turned around.  
"Hoho! If it isn't Sonic! Welcome! I hope that you enjoy this momemt, because it will be your last..."  
Eggman clicked the red button on the left of him, and all of a sudden, 7 or 8 turrets aimed at the dynamic duo.  
"Did you really think I was stupid? I noticed you ha arrived on the first alarm! "Eggman gloated. He then turnex back to the control panel that was laid infront of him. He began typing.  
"Hand over the chaos emerald."  
"What emerald?" Sonic responded. This made the evil scientist slighty fustrated.  
"Hand it over. Now." Eggman said, more demanding.  
"I don't have it!"  
Eggman scoffed.  
"I knew you would say that. Thats why I brought in a special...'Guest'..."  
Eggman clicked a blue button towards his right. After, a hexagon shaped hole, about the size of a couch, opened in the floor. Then, a Chamber, the same size, began to come out. Inside was a cyan girl with wings on her back. She wasn't wearing any clothes.  
"Y'know, it won't hurt to put clothes on your hostages, Eggman. "  
"Shut up, Fox Boy. I'm giving you one last chance. Hand the emerald."  
But sonic didn't say anything. Thoughts were going through Sonics brain quickly. Hatred, rage , sadness.  
At that moment, the red, green and purple chaos emeralds started to shine.  
"Grr..."  
Tails looked towarda Sonic. Something wasn't right. Worried, he took a few steps back.  
"Eggman..."  
The red, green and purple emeralds disconnected from the machiene, and floated towards Sonic. They quickly spun around him, and then dropped around him, now grey. Eggman wasn't nieve, and knew what he was doing. Without second thought, he pressed the black button on the remote that controled the trap. Tails noticed this and quickly flew out of range. All of a sudden, all the turrets launched red and dangerous lasers at sonic. Smoke quickly covered the area.  
"SONIC!" Tails cried.  
Eggman was laughing.  
"Finally! He's dead! Maybe I should celebrate..."  
Once the smoke cleared out, Eggman's parade was halted. There wasn't a Sonic anymore. Instead, there was something else. A body made of sadness... Hatred...Rage... Pure darknes... It had no eyes, and it was plain dark. It looked almost like Super sonic.  
The dark figure dashed towards the control pannel, breaking it as it made contact. This triggered an alarm, which frightened Eggman.  
"CURSE YOU HEDGEHOG!" He shouted, as he ran from the comand central. Suddenly, the control pannel exploded, releasing the imprisoned girl, but also knocking her out.  
"Sonic?" Tails questioned. The black force looked at Tails, and widened it eyes. Its black fur returned to blue, and its eyes became green again. The negative feelings had left, and the 3 chaos emerald's coulors had returned.  
"C'mon. We gotta get out of here." Sonic said, as if the dark figure wasn't there. Tails quickly grabbed the chaos emeralds while Sonic disconfortly carried the girl.  
"Okay Tails. Ready?"  
"Yup!"  
"Chaos...Control!"

? POV

I felt my feelings slowly return to me as I woke up. Last thing I remember, I was helt captive by this evil scientist, and I failed to save my friends...I let them down... Suddenly, I heard a voice.  
"Hey, Tails! I think she's awake!"  
That voice sounded oddly familiar. I don't remember where, but it seems like I've seen them before... Curiously, I begin to open my eyes and let the sunlight into my eyes. I wasn't in a cell anymore. After opening my eyes, I felt my senses return to my body. It was comfortalbe.  
"Hey, umm, are you okay?"  
My eyes widened to my next sight. A hedgehog. A walking hedgehog...rta looked like those 'human' things.  
"Excuse me..."  
I didn't really trust it, so I asked for my location.  
"Where am I?"  
I began to stand up and take the blanket off me, but he quickly said not to, and he passed a box of clothes at me.  
"New metropolis."  
And leaves the room. I gave a confused look at the clothes, because they didn't look like normal ones. Reluctantly, I tried to fit the clothes on right.

No POV  
The girl's clothes were on correctly, and she left the room. Next door was the kitchen. Sonic was sat on the chair, on his Iphone. Noticing the girl, Sonic looked at her. She was now wearing a white short sleved shirt with grey skinny jeans.  
"Y'know, you look oddly familiar." Sonic began, breaking the silence.  
"Really? Where from?"  
"Just a... Nevermind. You'd think it's weird."  
Rainbow Dash looked around the kitchen. There wasn't much , but it looked very nice. She then brought her attention to Sonic's Iphone. The back was cyan, and had a familiar mark on it.  
"Hey...Can I see the thing in your hand a minute?" She asked. Sonic passed his Iphone to Rainbow, who looked at the back closer.  
"Hey...This is my cutie mark!"  
Sonic was surprised.  
"Yours?"  
"Yeah. You don't have one?"  
"No... But, are you sure that's yours?"  
"Yeah!"  
" Oh my God. Your Rainbow Dash, arent you?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Here, your on this show called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic."  
"Really? So I'm famous?"  
"Sorta, but I wouldn't blurt it out everywhere. Some people hate the show, and everyone who likes it. "  
"I wouldn't want to anyway. I'd rather not be known as the Girl on My little Pony."  
"So... Where are your friends?"  
"Oh. Yeah..."  
Rainbow looks down at the table.  
"When that evil guy tried to capture us, I stayed back to hold him off. I dont know where they are now..."  
"I'm sure we can find them..."

**I think that this was cool. I really tried my best. Please do give constructive critisism, as I know for a fact written in every history book, that I am not perfect.**

**Welcome to...**  
**FUN ABNORMAL RELEVENT TIME!**  
**Thank you for joining us in F.A.R.T today. We want you, yes, YOU! To give us an mlp or sth character to interview! Leave suggestions with your review and you will get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just wanna say, thanks for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them!**_

_**Bltsweg: Tank you Tank you.**_  
_**Green ninja: Okay! Thanks for reading!**_  
_**Warewolf lover: Grammar issues? I spell checked this... Then edited it to make sure...**_  
_**Flare: Whats an OC?**_

_**If I have missed you out, I am really tired and I have a deadline, so I need this out as soon as possible.**_  
_**Okay, I think we can start now!**_

* * *

It has been 3 days since Sonic freed Rainbow Dash, and so far, she has gotten slightly accustomed to living in Mobius. Over the 72 hours, she has became great friends with Sonic, organized a race with him and has asked to meet his other friends. Not very productive. Talking about productive...

*Beep beep beep*  
Rainbow Dash slammed her hand on the alarm clock and checked the time.  
"10:40."  
She twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot in her bed, and then relaxed.  
"Wait... 7:30?!"  
In an instant, Rainbow Dash quickly jumped out of the bed that she was in.  
"OH NO! I'M LATE!"  
She quickly pulled out clothes from the closet in the guest room, and busted into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, and ran out the house, grabbing a waffle on her way out.  
Once she was outside, she spread out her wings. She started to pick up pace and let the wind blow through them. Once she was going fast enough, she started to levitate, until she was at least 5 meters in the sky.(From the floor to to the ceiling in one of your house rooms, like the bedroom)  
She then began to lift them up and down, eventually gaining speed. In a minute, she was going at 100mph(161kph).  
Around 5 minutes later, she arived at a very long field, where Sonic was waiting.  
"About time." He called, resting under a tree.  
"I overslept. You could have woken me up, you know."  
" Yeah, I kinda should have, shouldn't I. Oh well. It's 10 now. Ready to race?"  
"Yeah. Bring it on!"  
Sonic started to stretch as he stood up. He then moved away from the tree.  
"From here, to the mountain half way across the world, and back. Your allowed to fly over objects, as you don't know this place." Sonic said, keeping the race fair.  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."  
"GO!"  
Both sonic and Rainbow Dash boosted off in an instant. Eagar to win, they both ran as fast as they could currently go at.  
After 2 minutes, Sonic was ahead, but only by 3 seconds. Unfortunately, a small forest was ahead.  
"Great..."  
Sonic curled into a ball and quickly maneuvered around them. This brought his average speed down by at least half, and gave Rainbow the oportunity to catch up, which is exactly what she did. Dash stepped up her game, and flew high up in the air. Still keeping her momentum, she flew down. She was falling faster and faster, forming a white barrier around her. Her speed didn't seem to be increasing by much, but she was soon able to just gain a small bit of speed energy. All of a sudden, an explosion could be heard.  
She had broken terminal velocity...  
Sonic couldn't believe it. He thought he was the only one who could do that.  
"Alright. 2 can play at that game..."  
Sonic stopped for a moment, costing him valuable time. He then began to spin in a ball in place, turning him into a very light blue. Once he was very light, he sped ahead, breaking the terrain behind him. He had also broken the sound barrier. Tails was gonna enjoy the fact she's faster than the X-Tornado...  
Quickly catching up, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash were now neck and neck, as the mountain approached. By then, they were giving it their all. Surely, one of them had to win. At extremely dangerous speeds, They both crossed the finish line, stopping instantly, and making an ear deafening crack as they did so.  
" Okay..." Sonic said, absolutely tired.  
"Who won?"  
Rainbow shrugged, also drained of energy, they both sat down, laughing as they realized that they would have to rematch. All of a sudden, a screech was heard at the top of the mountain. Sonic and rainbow, still completely drained, stood up. Sonic pulled out a chaos emerald, and began to harness some of it's power, regaining his stamina. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, had quickly regained hers, feeling some kind of connection with something. They both quickly ran/flew up the steep mountain, and on top, was a purple girl, trying to break free of a dragon's grip, along with a Pink girl lost in thought.  
Sonic's instinct instantly made him jump towards the dragon, curling up into a ball, and striking it in the head. The dragon dropped the purple girl, which Dash caught, saving her from certan demise. Sonic then bashed into the dragon's left leg, immobilizing it. The dragon wasn't dumb, and knew it had been defeated, so it flew off as quick as possible.  
*A rank!*  
Perfect  
{S rank!}  
Sonic landed on the ground, and looked at the dragon flee. Then he looked at the giel he saved, but quickly looked away.  
"Hey Rainbow, ya think you can get clothes for these girls quickly?"  
"Sure...Where?"  
" Closet in the guest room. I figured that we would find them, so I asked my friend, rouge, to get a bunch for you guys."  
"Okay!" Rainbow zoomed off.

* * *

**_And now for FART!_**

_So today, I, out of your recommendations, has chosen to interview Cream the rabbit!_

_Hello cream!_  
_"Umm...Where am I?"_  
_Your imagination! Welcome to the q and a. First question. Do you go to school?_  
_"Umm...I'm home schooled, but, are you sure this is my imagination? I don't mean to be rude, but I want to go home please..."_

_Do you like chocolate?_  
_"Yes, but could I please go home?"_  
_Whats 2+2?_  
_"Um... 4?"_  
_*KABOOM*_  
_"WHERE IS CREAM!"_  
_OH NO! IT'S SHADOW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT WHILE HE WAS BABYSITTING! OH NO!_

**Technicul difficultiez :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Tails, I need you to promise me that you won't do any research on the girls, okay?"  
It was 4:24 in the afternoon, and Sonic and Tails were disscussing important rules for the house in the basement lab.  
"Okay sonic... But, why didn't you ask Amy for clothes? She has a bunch." Tails questioned.  
"Tails. Amy's addicted to me. She could plant a bomb in them, just to be with me. You cant trust her." Sonic responded. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Sonic walked up and opened it.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii!"  
Sonic looked at the pink girl. It reminded him of Amy, but she wasn't obsessed with him. She was obsessed with parties.  
"Yes Pinkie?"  
"I just came to ask..." Pinkie Pie began.  
"Ask what?"  
"Well..."  
"What?"  
"You wouldn't know anyway."  
"Just tell me!"  
"What does she need Sonic?" Tails said, going up the stairs to check.  
"Awww! Isn't he adowible" Pinkie squealed, rubbibng Tails' hair.  
"What's his name?"  
" My name is Miles Tails prower... But you can call me-"  
"I'm gonna call you Tails! Ohh your just so cute! I just ea-"  
" Okay okay. Lets not add cannibalism in here!" Sonic quickly interupted.  
"But honestly. Is there a reason you knocked?" Sonic finished.  
"Yeah! What's this grey necklace? It's shaped like a guitar!"  
" Give me that!" Sonic quickly replied. He took it out of Pinkie's hand and inspected it.  
"Where'd you find this?"  
" In this safe in the attic, Silly! The code is e99man 3t1nk3 and 30n1c ru1e3. Or in other words, 9931330113!"  
Sonic was dumbfounded. So much, that he stopped analyzing the guitar, and looked at pinkie with a confused look.  
"O...kay... Anyway, this is my guitar!" Sonis exclaimed.  
"Thats a small guitar you have..." Tails said, also looking at it.  
" It's a magic necklece," Sonic began." It works when I rub it!"  
Sonic then procceded to rub it. All of a sudden, blue electricity sparked out of it, and it took the shape of a suitible sized electric guitar.  
"Man, I used to play this all the time when I was younger..."  
Sonic began.  
"I had a band and everything. But then... We just kinda slip apart. I started to focus on my life, and I don't know wwhat happened to them."

"Thats a small guitar you have..." Tails said, also looking at it.  
" It's a magic necklece," Sonic began." It works when I rub it!"  
Sonic then procceded to rub it. All of a sudden, blue electricity sparked out of it, and it took the shape of a suitible sized electric guitar.  
"Man, I used to play this all the time when I was younger..."  
Sonic began.  
"I had a band and everything. But then... We just kinda slip apart. I started to focus on my life, and I don't know wwhat happened to them."  
"Can you play it?!" Pinkie quickly asked.  
"Maybe when we find everyone, sure. But for now, I think we should just stick on searchout for your friends."  
"Oh. Okay Sonic! Bye!"  
Pinkie went back upstairs, leaving Sonic and Tails.  
"Um. I'm going to go shopping now. If anyone asks, tell them I'm out for a run."  
"Okay."

Sonic grabbed his coat and left the house, leaving just tails, who decided to carry on his research.  
(With sonic.)

Sonic was walking down the road, the market he wanted to go to wasn't that far.

'It still baffles me, how did they end up here? It really does surprise me. My favorite ponies from a different world... No, UNIVERSE, are living in my house. How did they even get here? I bet it was Egghead...He deserved his base to blow up. Ya know, I shouldn't dig deep into this. I'll just clear my mind with a chilli dog. With extra chilli, maybe.'  
Sonic was thinking about the events that had happend so far. He was slightly confused, but chose not to think deep about it. Suddenly, his thought was intrrupted.  
"Hello?"  
A small voice cried out. Sonic stopped and looked to his right, in the small alley.  
"Um...Hello?"  
There it was again. Without second thought, sonic turned right 90 degrees and walked in the alley. At the very end of it, he saw a yellow hedgehog, similar to Rainbow Dash, but with soft bubblegum pink hair and turquoise eyes.  
'Thats Fluttershy. In the n***, I'm guessing.'  
Sonic quickly covered his eyes.  
"Uh, excuse me? Were you calling for help?"  
"Oh, Umm...Uh...Yes..."  
Fluttershy said, very timidly

" Don't worry, I know where your friends are. Just hold my hand and we'll be there quickly."  
'I can't believe I'm going to do this...'  
Fluttershy moved forward and took Sonic's hand, blushing slightly. He then quickly lifted her and carried her bridal style, making her blush rapidly. He quickly jumped over the brick wall, and ended up outside the alley, but in a different one, behind his house. Sonic then entered the floor entrance to the basment.  
"Hey Tails! Cover your eyes." Sonic warned Tails, putting Fluttershy down and grabbing the box filled with Rouge's old and much less...'slooty'...clothes.

"Umm... Okay..." Tails replied, stopping his reasearch and covering his eyes.  
'Okay, lets pretend I don't know anything other than her name, to lower suspicion.'

"Okay. Your friend Rainbow Dash told me about you, so you don't need to worry. Put these on. I'll help." Sonic whispered to Fluttershy, being carefull for Tails not to hear. Sonic put the private parts covarage on first. It helped avoid embarresment. Then he gave her jeans and a shirt.  
"Put them on like this."  
Sonic showed her how to put the rest of the clothes on correctly. Once she was done, she asked Flutters never to have mensoned this, and say that she just found her way here.  
"Okay Tails, you can uncover your eyes now. Oh, and by the way, your new wrench you wanted is on the table behind you." Sonic informed Tails, then getting out of the basment lab.

Sonic had gone upstairs after, but when the did, everything fell silent.  
"Hello?!" Sonic called. There wasn't a reply. Suspicious, Sonic checked the kitchen. Nobody. Then he checked the living room. Nobody. Sonic kept checking all the rooms; there was no-one. He had checked all the rooms exept...His own... Without second thought, he quickly went up the stairs and turned to his room. Once he got there, he slowly opened the door.  
"Oh. Your here." Sonic sighed, feeling a small weight of lonelynes sudenly lift of his body.  
"Oh hi Sonic," Rainbow informally greeted. "We're playing truth or dare! Wanna join?"  
"Uhh, I dunno..."  
"Why? You too scared?"  
"Scared? HAH! I'll join, but only to prove I'm not scared. But, quick question. What are you doing in my room?"  
"This is your room?" Rainbow questioned sarcasticly. It seemed that only Sonic realised.  
"Yeah. Anyway, let's play!"  
Rainbow spun the bottle in the middle. It stopped on Pinkie pie.  
"Okay Pinkie, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! I loooove dares!"  
"Okay! I dare you to... Say ' Soniku is mine!' right infront of Amy later!"  
"I accept!"  
Pinkie then spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Twilight.  
"Alrightie Twi! Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm. Truth. I'm sure I can handle whatever question you throw at me."  
"Are you addicted to butter?"  
Twilight's face went blank.  
"Heheh... Uh..."  
"She deffinately likes butter then." Pinkie confirmed.  
"Okay. Now I have all the power! Mwahaha!" Twilight joked, spinning the bottle. It landed on Sonic.  
"Hmph. Truth or dare?"  
" Dare. I'm sure I can take whatever it is."  
"Okay! Hmm... I dare you... To..."  
Twilight faded into a whisper in Sonic's ears.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah."  
"But that's unfair!"  
"I thoughf you could take everything comming to you."  
"Where'd you even get it from?"  
"Thats for me to know an for you to just never know. Now do the dare!"  
"But thats just- Mother of Solaris... Fine!"  
Sonic stood up and went downstairs. Later, he came back up, holding a free kisses sign.  
"If this ends up worse than you say, Twilight, Solaris forbid me."  
"Alright. Just remember! It's a joke! Everyone's gotta kiss him!"  
"It wasn't me."  
"Okay. You first Pinkie!"  
"Okie dokie!"  
Pinkie leans to his left and kisses Sonic on the cheek quickly. Before Sonic can comment, Twilight quickly says something.  
"On the lips!"  
Being innocent, Pinkie kisses him again, this time on the lips.  
'A candy floss bomb just exploded in my mouth. It tastes good, but I don't think she would even be my type.'  
" Okay Rainbow! Your turn."  
"Twilight?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know we're friends. You'd ought to not do this again."  
"Can't promise."  
Rainbow, on the other side of Sonic turned to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
'#2skittles4me'  
"Okay Fluttershy! I think it's your turn now!"  
"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. He kmew that Fluttershy was shy.  
The group got curuous when she didn't respond.

"Sonic. You know you have to." Twilight informed.  
"Really?" Sonic groaned.  
Sonic then stood up and walked towards Fluttershy, who wwas still imobilized. To make sure, he waved his hand infront of he face. Nothing happened.  
Sonic then took a deep breath and kissed her. On the lips...  
Pinkie:You know, theres a smart and cute fox downstairs.  
**PINKIE!**  
Pinkie Pie: What?  
_**YOU FIXED THE CLIFFHANGER**_  
_**BaconLettuce: Don't be hatin' on pinkie, or I be razor blade typhonin ur f***n a****_  
_**Bacon, don't be swearing now! We all know that the tsunami bow will reck yoy**_  
_**Bacon: You and your 5 shots at once? That shotgun copy will get noscoped by my sniper!**_  
Pinkie: I want bold and italic text!  
_**Bacon: AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE**_  
_**You have no control in thie domain!**_  
_**Pinkie: Yay!**_  
_**J...Just roll the credits... That was your F*** today.**_  
_**Bacon: What a lame acronym**_  
_**LIKE RAMTEC OR RSTHS WAS BETTER**_  
_**Bacon: Dont even go there.**_  
_**OH MY GOOOSHH. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! ME AND BACOBLETTUCETOMATOSWEG HAVE BEEN PLAYING TERRARIA, AND HE SAID HE WOULD TAKE LONGER BECAUSE HE HAS SPANISH HOMEWORK. FOR DEM ENGLANDERS, THATS AT AROUND 5:00**_  
_**FOR AMERICANS, THATS AROUND 12:00**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic sat down in front of Fluttershy, making sure that she would still be responsive. It seemed to take a while, but she did then move.  
"Uhh. Futtershy? Are you okay?"  
'Hmph, that wasn't as bad as I thought.'  
Sonic hadn't ever paid any attention to Fluttershy when he watched MLP:FiM. He would usually look at the fast pace action characters, like Spitfire, or Rainbow Dash.  
"Um..." Fluttershy quietly whispered. She was shocked about what had just happened. She hadn't expected a kiss, to like that! Not in the slightest!  
"Uh..." Fluttershy let out, still being incredibly quiet.  
"I... Just wan't to...know... If it's oka-"  
Fluttershy was cut off by the door swinging wide open.  
"Sonic!" Tails franticly cried.  
"What Tails?!" Sonic replied. He knew Tails was going to say something serious, because he never often burst through a room.  
"It's Eggman! He has all the chaos emeralds!"  
"What?! But I took them all!"  
"They were FAKE!"  
"Eggman! I need to see whats going on outside! You guys stay here, it isn't safe outside."  
Rainbow Dash quickly obliged. She felt like she could take them on  
"But I'm as fast and agile as you!"  
"But you did get captured by Eggman!"

Feeling defeated, Rainbow sat back down.  
"I need all of you to go downstairs to the lab. Don't touch ANYTHING. Twilight, I'm trusting you to keep an eye on everyone. Especily Pinkie Pie. Go quickly!" Tails explained. Everyone then headed downstairs and into the lab.  
Sonic and Tails quickly headed outside and looked. It was all too dark. They then realised that there was a giant robot in front of them.  
"Okay Tails, let's take out the trash!"  
*This part was written by BaconLettuceTomatoSweg .me and him are working together*  
Meanwhile in Equestria  
Everything was gone. Well, all civilization, the least to speak. There wasn't any oversized trees, or huge apple orchads. There wasn't any friendship, or happines. There wasn't any bright or vibrant colours, just... Mud. Mud for a mile, 2, 4, 8, 16, maybe even 500,000. The air was filled with dirty fog, and there wasn't any way that it would clean up. It was very clear Discord wasn't behind this.  
Suddenly, a roar echoed through the already poluted ground.  
*Back in Mobius, Bacon still writing*  
"Mwahahaha! " Eggman laughed through a microphone, amplifying his voice through huge speakers that levitated in the sky.  
"Well if it isn't Sonic! I surpose you know that you destroyed my base, so now I'm going to destroy you! Meet my newest creation! Omega 2.0! This o-"  
"Yeah, we know, doesn't run on animals, and is 3 times stronger. " Sonic interupted.  
" Yes, but you see Sonic, "The chaos emeralds don't power him, a new energy that I would like to tell you, but can't, does. Another reason I'm here is to collect it!"  
"So... The chaos emeralds aren't here?" Tails questioned.  
"Nope."  
"Okay then. Bring it!"  
Tails quickly entered the garage they had, and retrieved his plane. He then started to fly up. Once he was in the air, he began to shoot high velocity bullets at the new and deadly robot.  
Meanwhile, Sonic dashed towards the robot recklessly, and curled into a ball. Before he could hit it, though, Omega 2.0 pushed him aside with a tremeandous force. Sonic came out of the spindash in shock, but was hit through a brick wall and into the ground, that left him in a small crater where he landed. Suddenly, a sound of a soldier bursted through the sky.  
'Tactical nuke, incoming!'

Before the nuke could fall to the ground, a portal appeared under it, teleporting it elsewhere.  
"TAILS! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" A voice called out.  
Tails looked below, out of his airplane, seeing a black figure.  
"No, Shadow! It wasn't me!"  
MEANWHILE  
"Pinkie! Stop pressing buttons!"  
"Never!"  
BACK OUTSIDE  
Suddenly, Eggman called out.  
"Omega! Destroy the blue pincushion while he's uncontious!'  
The improved robot sharply turned around, and aimed a green cannon, suspiciously looking like a different energy, at Sonic.  
IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSIONAL UNIVERSE  
"Gasp! I just felt the largest wave of nogalistia..."  
ANYWAY...  
Shadow quickly noticed, and swiftly moved to Omega 2.0's cannon, and kicked it away. The robot turned around and glared at Shadow with it's red eyes, but that's where it remained. Then suddenly, a shortage of power was heard, and the robot colapsed to the ground.  
"Noo,"Eggman screamed through the microphone."This project was designed for you and Sonic only!"  
Eggman sighed in defeat.  
" I'll get you next time!" Eggman bellowed. He then flew off quickly.  
"Wow Vinyl, your hair is very tough..."  
"Yeah it was handforged by listening to the last song of the wub king. His very escence lies inside my hair today, which is why it doesn't grow, and I dont comb it. By the way, DONT drop that."  
"Why-"  
"DON'T"  
"Okay..."  
Shadow looked around to see where those voices were comming from. It seemed to be behind the robot that was now infunctionable.  
Shadow quickly interrupted the newcomers conversation, and began to ask questions.  
" Alright, who are you t-" Shadow said sharply, but stopped as something shocked him.  
"I'm V-"  
"Shadow! We don't have time for a Q 'n A! Sonic is badly hur-" Tails exclaimed as he landed his plane. He, too was shocked by the same thing. Shadow covered Tails' eyes, and began to speak.  
"Okay... Do you know where you are?" Shadow questioned.  
"Um. Nope! Last thing I knew, I was in Ponyville, and now I'm-*Ahem* We're here." The white one, surposedly called Vinyl answered.  
"Okay... If you follow us, we'll sort you out and help." Tails said.  
Shadow walked up to sonic and picked him up.  
" Alright, follow me."

(my writing now)  
BACK IN SONIC AND TAILS' HOUSE  
SONIC POV  
I felt the softness of the couch grow back to me slowly as I regained my conciousness. Last thing I remember was getting beaten by a robot. Welp, there goes my flawless status.  
Hey, wait a sec, where am I  
REGULAR POV  
Sonic began to wake up as he realized that he was on the couch. Suddenly, a voice that he seemed to remember clearly procceced through his ears.  
"Um...I think he's awake now..."

_**Me:Hah! Lets see Pinkie ruin that one!**_  
_**"Heyyyyyyyyyy! So sonics awake now? Cool!"**_  
_**"Pinkie? How did you get here so fast?"**_  
_**Me:...Okay. Thats it. *Opens portal to new dimension* Call me when I gotta do a new chapter. I'm going to narnia .**_

_**Bacon:HEY! WAIT FOR ME OR I'LL TERRABLADE YOUR A*S**_

_**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! *Jumps in***_

_**Bacon:NAW! *follows***_


End file.
